


Teknologi

by badabingbadabong



Category: Thai Actor RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabingbadabong/pseuds/badabingbadabong
Summary: Mesin kopi milik Sun dan Mork tidak menyala.
Relationships: Mork/Sun (Kiss: The Series)
Kudos: 7





	Teknologi

**Author's Note:**

> Setting cerita adalah enam tahun setelah serial Dark Blue Kiss.

"Mork, sabar!" Sun menarik tangan Mork yang tengah emosi menghadapi sebuah mesin.

"Gak bisa, Phi! Sabar dari mana kalau misalkan ini alat gak bisa nyala. Pelanggan kita rame!" Mork memencet-mencet tombol mesin _press_ kopi dengan kekuatan maksimal yang dia punya, "Lagipula alat kaya gini kok rusak! Padahal baru!" 

"Jangan ngamuk dulu. Sabar," Sun berkacak pinggang dan menautkan alis tanda tidak suka. 

"Lihat Phi! Di luar banyak yang sudah nunggu," Mork menunjuk orang yang ada di meja dan kursi yang tengah menatap mereka khawatir. Sebetulnya tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan oleh Mork, hari ini Sabtu siang. Kafe mereka yang berada di tengah kawasan perkantoran tidak akan seramai hari kerja. Tetapi entah kenapa sepertinya hari ini Mork sedikit lebih tidak sabaran daripada biasanya.

"Pelan-pelan. Ingat ini mesin baru se-" 

"Justru karena baru, Phi! Masa alat belum ada dua bulan udah _ngadat_ begini," kata Mork penuh amarah.

"Aku belum selesai," kata Sun tenang. Ia sudah lebih banyak berubah dibandingkan enam tahun yang lalu, ketika kelakuan bar-bar Mork dibalas dengan amarahnya, "Ini cicilan belum selesai loh, Mork. Masih ada empat bulan lagi sampai alat ini terserah mau kamu apain. Sabar sedikit, sayang," kata Sun pelan. 

"Terus ini gimana dong?" Mork menghiraukan panggilan sayang dari Sun yang biasanya meredakan amarahnya. Pokoknya ia harus bisa membuat alat ini menyala, apapun caranya. Ia sudah tidak ada tenaga lagi untuk melakukan prosesi _press_ biji kopi dengan manual. 

"Coba aku yang pegang," kata Sun mengambil alih kendali. Ia memencet tombol merah untuk memulai. Tidak ada suara atau gerakan apapun dari mesin. Ia memencet berbagai tombol dan memutar berbagai kenop yang ada di mesin yang masih mengkilap tersebut. 

"Sumpah gak nyala," kata Sun pada akhirnya setelah sekitar lima menit mencoba.

"Iya kan? Hantu apa ya?" kata Mork mengeluarkan kesimpulan paling ngawur. 

"Masa sih? Tapi bisa jadi sih...." kata Sun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Kafe mereka memang bekas rumah yang cukup tua, meskipun tidak ada kesan horor di dalamnya, hal apapun bisa terjadi kan?

Tiba-tiba di tengah keputusasaan mereka berdua mesin kopi ajaib ini berbunyi dan tiba-tiba bekerja dengan normal seperti tidak ada masalah sebelumnya. Dalam satu setengah menit, secangkir espresso telah tersaji dengan apik. Sun dan Mork hampir sepakat bahwa itu adalah ulah dari makhluk halus sampai ia mendengar suara _ngong ngong_ dari sebelah kiri mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok anak kecil dengan muka riang gembira menaiki mobil kecil berwarna putih. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke Sun dan Mork yang terbengong-bengong.

"Ayah Sun! Ayah Mork!" kata anak kecil itu riang, "Aku naik mobil!" katanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan laju kendaraannya. Pengunjung kafe tidak ada yang pernah terganggu dengan kemunculan makhluk kecil ini, justru ini adalah salah satu nilai tambah bagi kafe mereka.

"Kamu dapat mobil dari mana?" kata Sun bingung. Seingatnya, tidak pernah setitikpun terlintas di kepalanya bahwa ia ada niatan membelikan mobil-mobilan _luxury_ ini kepada anak mereka. Sun juga mengingat bahwa Mork cenderung membelikan mainan yang berhubungan dengan musik kepada Mark--nama anak mereka. 

"Om Rain beliin aku soalnya aku nemenin dia ke rumah Tante Manaow!" kata Mark menunjuk Rain yang baru saja berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya di dekat stop kontak. Ia tertangkap basah mencabut colokan mesin kopi tersebut.

"Hehe... Minjem colokannya ya, abis _charge_ mobilnya Mark," kata Rain tanpa ada merasa bersalah. 

"Rain!" ucap Mork penuh emosi mengejar Rain yang terbirit-birit menyelamatkan dirinya ke lantai atas kafe.

Si kecil Mark yang tidak tahu kenapa Om Rain dan Ayah Mork tiba-tiba heboh berlari ke sana kemari melihat hal tersebut sambil tertawa girang dan kembali melajukan mobil mainannya di kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai tersebut. Sun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan segera menyelesaikan pesanan yang terganggu akibat ulah adiknya tersebut.

_Toh, mana mungkin Mork akan berani memarahi anak kesayangannya tersebut?_

**Finish.**


End file.
